Trust and Support Fountain
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny and Tawni "misuse" Chad's chocolate fountain to both of their enjoyment, and his disgust.  Tawni/Sonny Tonny femslash! Another one shot for y'all!


Trust and Support Fountain

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T (ish)

Authors Note: Just a little one shot for y'all because I have not been contributing enough to this couple lately! Haha. I apologize immensely. I will also be adding another multi-chap for the couple, I love adding to my work load! Anywho, enjoy!

Trust and Support Fountain

"Mmm." Sonny mumbled as pink lips clashed with her own and she was pushed against the snack table at Mackenzie Falls. They were not permitted to be on the set, but Tawni had convinced her somehow to ignore her guilt of trespassing. Perhaps it was the mention of their chocolate fountain, but more than likely it was the mention of what she planned to do to the brunette involving that same chocolate fountain. It had been a very convincing argument.

The diva ran her perfect manicured nails down Sonny's back scratching into the skin she found there before digging them into the brunette's hips and dragging her body closer to her own. This caused yet another moan of excitement to escape the shorter girl's throat as their breasts pressed together eliciting new found pleasures, she would have never guessed that such a thing would turn her on to such an extent, but it certainly did.

Begrudgingly the brunette allowed Tawni to pull out of the kiss. The blonde was wearing the most devious smirk she had ever seen on her lips. She was obviously finding a large amount of satisfaction for getting Sonny out of her comfort zone; along with this she always seemed excited about public displays of affection.

The diva released her nails from one of her love's hips and smirked as she lifted it reaching over the brunette's shoulder to the chocolate fountain, placing her finger into the waterfall of chocolate allowing it to envelope her thin finger with gooey deliciousness.

"God, how I love chocolate." She stated with a teasing voice that came off lower and huskier than usual.

"Uhm. Yeah. Me too." Sonny said nervously as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably. A blush was now forming on her cheeks as the blonde pulled her finger out of the sweet liquid and placed some of it on her lips. This was not the most embarrassing part though, she grew even more shy as that finger trailed the sweet substance down from her lips across her jaw and down her neck to her collar. "Wh-what are you doing Tawn?" She asked with a large toothy grin and a little laughter.

"Well, the plan is to soon be eating something awfully delicious." She smirked as she added "And I'm not talking about the chocolate."

This admittance caused Sonny's entire face to turn bright red, even her ears were starting to burn, they could not possibly do that here. Just as her conscience was about to get the best of her and she was about to tell the diva that they could not do that her mind was silenced by a sweet and wet tongue against her lips. Running over both of them taking off the chocolate mess that covered them.

The brunette's breath had caught in her throat at the contact and she no longer had a voice to announce her opinion so instead she allowed her brown eyes to close and her body to simply enjoy the contact of the woman she loved.

Blue eyes darted downward as she leant down running her tongue over the path of chocolate allowing it to wander a bit as she sucked against the beautiful girl's pulse point. Enjoying each squirm and whimper of pleasure that she received, it was causing her to grow hot and wetness was starting to form at her core. She ignored it for now and focused on the writhing woman as she grazed her teeth against her ear and reached back to the fountain covering her finger again with the tasty liquid.

Her tongue continued its way down Sonny's neck as Tawni took her chocolate coated finger and ran it down over the top of the girl's breast, breasts she was very familiar with at this point in their relationship, she left a trail over the top and smiled as the shorter girl shivered and ached for more.

Again the blonde allowed her tongue to do the work as the wet muscle darted out running along the path, over the top of the beautiful girl's perfect breast. She stopped here and sucked gently earning an even louder groan of pleasure to escape Sonny's lips, these sounds foreign to any one aside from herself. It made her feel so special that she was the only one who got to enjoy them. Not Chad, not James, no one but Tawni Hart.

Nails dug into her long blonde locks and she was pulled against the flesh and took this as a sign to suck harder which she was sure would leave a mark, but it would not be the first mark she left on that perfect skin. Plus it gave her some kind of satisfaction.

"What the hell is this!" Chad's high pitched voice rang out through the room.

Tawni knew that they were caught and she should have stopped, Sonny's eyes were begging her to stop, but the blonde did not want to stop before she got a chance to shove it in her rivals face. Maybe it was not the sweetest thing she could do, but Tawni was far from being known for her sweet qualities, at least not toward anyone except for the brunette who was still under her control.

Reaching once again she placed her finger into the chocolate fountain before running that coated finger against Sonny's lips. As much as the brunette did not want to oblige she felt powerless as those beautiful blue eyes put her in a trance, she ran her tongue against her love's long manicured finger.

"Mmm." Tawni smiled biting down on her bottom lip and turning to raise an eyebrow at Chad who was staring with a horrified look on his face and his mouth was practically on the ground. The blonde felt beyond smug at this sight. "We were just using your chocolate fountain."

"More like misusing my chocolate fountain! You ransoms shouldn't even be in here! Security!" He shouted out in a high pitched voice. "Security!" He shouted again when no one came.

The blonde turned on her heels wrapping her arm around Sonny she lead the way toward the door, the brunette had very apologetic looking eyes as she apologized numerous times to Chad, but Tawni was not sorry whatsoever. "We know the way out, I got what I wanted." Pausing she looked over her shoulder as she passed by the young man and she winked a playful blue eye in his direction before adding, "I have other things to taste and "misuse" now."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Just a cute and slightly sexual Sonny/Tawni one shot for y'all. I added to my Twilight fic, got some inspiration to write a new One Tree Hill Deben fic I've been working on, and added to my charmed fic, so I have been neglecting y'all of this couple! Though, I have been adding to my multi chaps! :P

Still, no one shots in a minute. Haha more like three days. Here y'all go! Please tell me what you think! I love reviews, good bad or ugly! Just give me advice, thoughts, idea's. I have sooo many one shot ideas like 20 for this couple but I have not written em up yet.

I will though! As long as y'all keep supporting me!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
